Workers on elevated construction projects, such as roofs, should have protection from falling, for example, while installing roof panels, insulation, fastenings, or other component parts of the roofing system. These workers are at risk of falling in the region extending in front of the installed roof panels. When insulation is spread over structural members ahead of the workers' position, and ahead of the installed roof panels, the layer of insulation can give workers a false sense of security, since the insulation covers the structural members. However, the insulation is not strong enough to prevent a worker from falling through the insulation. One method of providing protection for workers against such falls is to apply netting over the entire roof structure, which is then covered by the insulation and roof panels. This method is not only expensive but the installation of the netting can also be dangerous. Another method of providing protection against falls is to secure safety lines to the workers. This method becomes unwieldy when multiple workers are moving back and forth over the roof, and often the workers end up disconnecting the lines.